What Happened To Sammy?
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Casey found Sammy in an alley, bruised and beat up. He takes her to the hospital. But who did it to Sammy? Read and guess. Im not gonna admit your right if you do get the right answer, or not. I don't wanna spoil anything. Please review, it wont kill you.
1. Chapter 1

What Happened To Sammy?

**A/N: AHHHHH! I'm SO Sorry! I lost my Night of Skulls book! I don't remember where I put it. Im pretty sure my aunt threw it somewhere though! She's forever doing that!**

Chapter 1

**Casey's POV**

Sammy was in the hospital, thanks to me. I- I couldn't even say it out loud. Someone beat her up. I found her lying unconscious, in an alley, all beat up. Her lip was swollen, her stomach was bruised badly, even the side of her head had a huge bloody gash.

I immediately called 911 and I have been here ever since.

Who would do that to Sammy? Was it one of the people she caught on her cases? Was it Heather? _Who?_

Okay so, I guess you wanna know what happened.

Me and Sammy had a little argument over something really stupid and she stormed away, too mad to say where she was going. I don't know why I didn't go after her two seconds later, but that just proves how stupid some boys could be. Anyway twenty minutes later, that's when I decided to go looking for her. First I went to the Senior Highrise, but Sammy's grandmother was the only one there.

I looked everywhere, first at public places. Like Hudson's, Marissa's house, the park, the graveyard, even the mall, but she wasn't anywhere.

After a while, I just started looking everywhere. Like in boarded up places, behind buildings, in people's yards. Then I started looking in alleys, and that's when I found Sammy. At first I thought it was a homeless person, but my instinct told me to check anyway. So I moved closer, and noticed her hightops first-

"Casey!" Someone shouted my name.

It was Marissa, and I could tell she had been crying. Billy, Holly, Dot and Nike were with her.

Okay, I know what your thinking. Who's Nike? Well Nike is a new student. He just started William Rose Junior High, with Sammy and everyone else. I'm in ninth grade at Santa Martina High. His name is spelled Nike but its pronounced Nick.

Anyway they all came in and started asking me questions. I told them exactly what happened and then we all started waiting.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the doctor came out and said that Sammy will be okay and in time she'll get better. Then we asked to see her and he lead us into her room.

There was bandage on her head, and it looked like there was some type of cast on her stomach. A tear ran down my cheek as I remembered the way I found her.

The first thing I said was, "Sammy. You have to tell us who did this!"

Her eyes widened in fear and she closed her eyes like she was trying to forget something instead of remember it. She shook her head wildly and whimpered.

"Sammy? Its okay, that person can't hurt you anymore, but you have to tell us so we could put 'em in jail. The police will protect you, even Officer Borsch. You helped them with so many cases, they'll make sure that your safe and they'll put that person behind bars for a couple of years for assault of a minor." I insisted, holding her hand to somehow tell her that I was there for her.

"I can't tell. He said that he'll kill me and my family. He knows where I live, he gave me the name, street and number of my Grams apartment. He won't hesistate either." She said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Guys can you please leave the room, I need to get this out of her. But I don't think she wants to say it in front of you guys." Casey said to Marissa, Billy, Holly and Nike. They all agreed and left the room.

"Sammy, now you can tell me. Or, at least give me a hint, please?" I pleaded with her.

She took a deep breath and then said, "Hatred for eyes. Steel for a mouth. Ask Marissa, she'll know what it means." Sammy then, rolled around in her bed and I nodded and left.

**A/N: Anyone who knows the Sammy Keyes books by heart would know who did it by that hint. If you don't know the name, then at least guess what book its from or something. To me that's a very specific hint. Sammy has _never _seen a face like that. Does it ring a bell? Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Casey's POV**

When I walked into the waiting room, everyone was waiting for me. They stood up and gave me questioning looks as I made my way over to them.

"Well? Who did it?" Holly asked impatiently. I could tell that she was worried about her friend.

"She gave me a hint and told me to ask Marissa." I said, then I looked at Marissa and added, "Hatred for eyes and steel for a mouth. Sammy said you would know who it was."

Her eyes widened in fear just like Sammy's and tears slid down her face. "Oh no. He's back! He knows where I live too." She shouted out loud and then took off running down the hall. All of us looked at each other and then we all started chasing after her.

Who was this guy? Sammy and Marissa both knew him, and they both seemed genuinely scared. Was he really gonna kill Sammy and her family? At this point, anything was possible and the fact that Sammy and Marissa were scared made me want to find the creep even more.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

I woke up early and threw on some clothes. I felt like Nancy Drew as I walked out of my room and down my stairs. Today, I was gonna go pry the guy's name out of Sammy and report him to the police. Sammy and Marissa were still in danger and I didn't want to risk anything.

I stopped by the store and grabbed skittles, hershey's, and a pint of chocolate ice cream. Sammy loved this stuff. I didn't bother getting her flowers because knowing Sammy she'll just give them to a random patient. I laughed, knowing that Sammy _would _do that.

When I got to the hospital, I asked where Sammy's room was (since I was too worried about seeing Sammy that I didn't look at the room number) and made my way to her room.

When I got to the door, I could hear voices. Panicked ones. I listened closer-

"-what are we going to do? He already made good on half of his promise, you can't tell," someone was saying. I think it was Marissa's but the voice was too high-pitched to tell.

"Marissa, I know. I didn't even know it was him until the gangster girls came out and then he revealed himself." Sammy's voice quivered.

_Gangster girls? _They just said the name. Well they just said who was _part _of it. I have to report it. Now's a good time as any, I thought. But just when I was about to turn around, the door opened and someone pulled me inside.

"Casey, we knew you were out there," Marissa said glaring at me.

"I didn't know you were in here. I just came right now, I wanted to see how Sammy was doing," I lied. The could tell I was too but they didn't say anything else. We stayed quite and I tried to think of where you might find _gangster girls_. What do _gangster girls _look like?

"Casey?" Sammy said to me.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"You can't tell..." Sammy said looking me up and down, as if I was hiding a wire.

"Sammy, I have to! He might hurt you again," I knew I sounded like a six year old but I didn't care. And Sammy didn't even seem to notice.

"Casey, he _will _hurt me again, if I tell. Marissa might know, but she's not telling either because she's in danger too," Sammy said tears coming down her eyes.

"Sammy, _please,_" I pleaded with her. "You have to tell someone. He's still out there, doing God-knows-what."

"Casey, _no_!" Sammy said seriously.

"If you won't tell me then I'll find out myself!" I said angrily.

"Casey, no! Its dangerous!" Sammy's eyes started streaming more tears. Marissa looked scared, she was curled up into a ball with her head in her lap and she was hugging her knees.

I hated seeing Sammy so weak. So defenseless. How could anyone do this to her? Who would have the stupidity to beat up a girl, and think that he'll get away with it?

"I'm sorry Sammy. But I have to do this," I said quietly.

I walked out of the room and thought about where I should go to investigate first. Now, I'm walking really slow while trying to find out where I should start when someone grabs my shoulder from behind and turns me around. And standing there behind me is Marissa.

Before I get a chance to say anything to her, she gives me a piece of torn paper and walks away. I look at the paper and get confused.

_Lena Moreno_

_Raymond Ramirez_

_Margie Hernandez_

_Gizelle Menendez_

_Sonja Ibarra_

Who were these people? I looked down the hall and saw nothing. Well besides the nurses, the waiting room people and some patients. _Maybe I can go ask Officer Borsch who these people are... or I could go to the library and search these people and print out whatever I find on them. _

I wasn't exactly too sure on either of them but I had no choice. _Should _I snoop? Being nosy wasn't really my thing. But I would do anything for Sammy, even if it meant breaking whatever wall I had around myself. I had to do it for Sammy.

I walked out the hospital and looked around. The police station was just down the street, but then again what if Officer Borsch wasn't there? Maybe I should just go to he library first and if I can't find anything, _then _I'll go to Officer Borsch.

Either way it doesn't really matter. I'm going to figure this out either way.

**A/N: So where should Casey go? Officer Borsch or Library? Please review, I can take criticism. Please be honest and tell me if you like it or not. I don't know where this story is getting at. I think Im giving away too much information... and Im aiming for more than ten chapters. Any ideas for whats to come? Thanks to the people wh reviewed! It means a lot :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so... I was in social studies today, and we were taking notes on this chapter that were going to take a test on and since I couldn't see the overhead, I started writing down story ideas and I'm going to write stories for all of them! Some of them are going to be one-shots though, so be on the lookout for those :) And I found my book! I'll update My Life, Being Read Again on the weekend... Maybe. **

Chapter 3

**Casey POV**

I decided to go to Officer Borsch. He was probably there, and if he wasn't... then I'll just come back later. I walked to the station, and immediately spotted Debra. I smiled as I remembered that Sammy used to call her Debra the Dodo.

Is Officer Borsch here?" I asked her.

"He's on a mission. Your going to have to come back tomorrow."

"Can you leave a message?" I asked hoping that she would turn around, and recognize me.

"Yeah, what's your name?" She said, still not paying attention. I probably should have noticed this a few minutes ago, but I think she was trying to open a jar.

"Um, Casey." I said watching her try to open the jar.

She stopped but didn't look at me, "Casey Acosta?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I smiled.

She finally looked at me and beamed, "I'll let him know that you stopped by."

"Thank you." I said walking backwards. She gave me a little wave and I waved back. A little later, I was walking out the door and into the street. I decided to go to the library. I'd probably get more information out of there anyway.

I was at the library in minutes. I was determined to solve this mystery. Who was this damn guy?

I logged onto a computer and searched my pocket for the names of the people that Marissa gave me. First one on the list was _Lena Moreno_. Her name was popular apparently.

I searched through the links and found one that said, . I only clicked it because it said Lena's name in the description thing under it.

There was a long article and it basically said something like this,

_Lena Moreno, accused of 1st degree murder. You might remember her from high school. She has been notorious for being associated with Raymond Ramirez. She's been a South West gangster since before the murder and she is still wanted for questioning. _

The rest was just giberish.

Okay so, Lena Moreno wanted for questioning. She also knows who Raymond Ramirez is. But that's not enough information. She's connected to this somehow... Maybe I should just check another website.

I found another website that said the Lena Moreno case.

_Lena Moreno, Who is she? She is a notorious gangster from South West. Once framed for murder of her husband, Joey Martinez. But recently, all charges have been dropped. Officers have recently opened up the case and a Raymond Ramirez has been placed in prison for a good 10 years. Charges include, Fraud, Kidnappings of three minors by the names of a Samantha Keyes and a Marissa McKenze and Lena Moreno, charges also include 2nd degree murder of Joey Martinez. Accomplices, Margie Hernandez, Gizelle Menendez, and Sonja Ibarra have been charged for a year in priosn and two years of community service, for kidnapping Babs Filarski. Filarski was taken by those three during a Santa Martina event known as the Sluggers' Cup Tournament. They meant to take Keyes but got mixed up because Filarski was playing catcher in the tournament instead of Keyes. We got a statement from Ms. Keyes and ican be printed from the link at the bottom of this article. _

There were a few pictures of everyone that was mentioned in the article. Sammy's and Marissa's picture wasn't in there. But Lena's, Raymond's, and I guess, the South West girls were in there though. I decided to print the story and read it to Sammy later. Then maybe she'll stop being so stubborn about the whole thing once she realizes that I'm not going to quit until this person is locked up.

I printed the story, and the pictures and then put it in my pocket. I wanted to read it with her. I logged off the computer and started walking toward the exit.

Okay so, I couldn't resist, I took out the pictures and studied them. The South West girls looked young and their photos looked like yearbook pictures. Then something hit me. They all looked kind of gangster-ish.

Wait! How could I have been so stupid? These were probably the gangster girls that Sammy and Marissa were talking about. I should've figured it out from the start. I hit myself on the forehead and walked outside the library.

Sammy also said that investigating was dangerous... was it? I quickly looked at the photos one more time. But this time Raymond's photo stood out more than the rest.

He was the only 'he' in the article, besides Joey Martinez, and he creeped me out a little. He seemed tall, and hard. Like nothing could break him. He also looked like he hatred for eyes.

Suddenly, I stopped and looked at his photo one more time. Did he really do it to Sammy?

I started running down the street like I was on fire and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue low-rider with a big gold chariot somewhere in the front of the hood. Was he following me? He was speeding, just as fast as I was running.

I got a bad feeling in my stomach and went faster. The car was right behind me though and it looked like I was about two minutes away from the hospital. I ran as fast as I could, and then I saw the driver pull out something black.

Was that... a _gun_?

I finally reached the hospital and ducked inside and that's when the gun shots came. I felt a stinging pain in my shoulder and I collapsed.

**A/N: CASEY? Oh no! What have I done? -Cries uncontrollably- Maybe if you review, he'll stay alive? Lmfao, Just joking. He's gonna survive either way. :) Sorry for the cliff hanger, I didn't know how to end this chapter...**

**Review for Casey! Im Pretty sure it was his last wish ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I havent updated in a while. My grandma hid the laptop on Wednesday, but now I have 2 and a half hours to update at least 4 times. Twice for this story and then I want to publish 2 more stories. Me, being weird, I made a bet with myself. I wanted the Sk archive to have 230 stories by January 1st. So now.. Im working on more ideas for other stories too.**

**Oooohhh. I have an idea. How about _other _people help me with my bet? Please? I hate losing at anything. Im really competitive xD**

**Sammy's POV**

As I leaned over Casey in his hospital bed, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I had put him into this mess. How could I have let this happen? Especially to someone that I really care about.

I muttered a few choice words to myself and walked back to my bed. And if your wondering, yes I am limping. Everything hurts.

I made it back to my bed, surprisingly without falling, and slowly hoisted myself up onto it. Then I just sat there, mostly because it hurt to lay down, but also because I was thinking.

Thinking about how freaked up I made Casey's life. But then I saw Casey starting to wake up and in a big effort, I laid down and tried to look like I was asleep.

**Casey's POV**

_What is that?_, I thought. There was this blinding pain in my shoulder and it was hard for me to move with it. I tried to at least sit up and I ended up crying out in agonizing pain. I thought I might have seen Sammy cringe.

And then there was something in my back pocket that was jabbing my behind. With my good hand, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out whatever was jabbing me. It was a bunch of papers.

I looked at the first paper. It was full of pictures, then I remembered why I ended up here. I looked at Sammy, she was laying down in an awkward angle and her head was tilted toward me as if she was listening to something.

I smirked, knowing that she wasn't even sleeping. Then suddenly, the door opened and Marissa rushed in.

"Casey," she said as she ran up to me. "I'm _so _glad your okay."

"Yeah," I said not really paying attention. My eyes were focused on Sammy, and how she didn't even move an inch when Marissa came in.

"He found out," Marissa whispered to me.

"What?"

"Caeser! He knows who you are. That's why he tried to kill you." She hissed back at me, fear in her eyes.

That's when Sammy jumped up. She looked scared to death, and she had a wild look in her eyes.

"CASEY," She whisper-shouted. "You have _no _idea what you've gotten yourself into. Oh my God, this is unbelievable."

Then she started pacing. Which is not always a good sign. That means she's either thinking about ways to get back at me or how to get myself out of this. One of those, or she's just trying to think of how to fix this.

"He's the one who shot you?" She finally said.

"Yeah," I said a little scared. I'm not afraid to admit that. There are times where I'm terrified of Sammy.

"Then I guess we should tell," Sammy said looking a little defeated.

I looked at her. At first I was confused, Sammy was risking her life, for mine. It wasn't worth it, to me Sammy's life was precious. Sammy was a helper, she basically helped people for a living and I don't think she should tell.

"Sammy.. you know you can't do that," I protested. "I'll tell them who shot me but you can't tell them who did this to you. Promise?"

"Casey, just forget it. We're gonna tell them together," As she said this, she reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Either way, we'll always be together." Her eyes were full of hope and her smile lit up the whole room.

"Um, hello? I'm still here you know," Marissa said waving her hands around.

"Oh sorry. When did you get here?" Sammy said sarcastically.

"Haha, and I'm coming with you guys."

"You can come, but no one else. Absolutely no one," Her voice was suddenly ice-cold. Her voice always got that way when she was worried about something. I squeezed her hand to at least let her know that I will always be there for her, and she smiled up at me gratefully. And I just knew that she got the message.

"Sammy, call in Officer Borsch." I said a little dizzily. I never had to report someone into the police before, well there was Danny but I don't really think that counts even though he still thinks (to this day) that it was me who snitched on him.

Sammy had tons of experience though.

She looked hesitant as she looked at the phone. There was fear in her eyes. She looked at me as she was unsure, and I just knew that Caeser absolutely scared the.. poop out of her. I nodded at her, and she reached for the phone and slowly dialed nine-one-one.

After a while, she finally said, "Hey Debrah. It's Sammy, is Officer Borsch in?" Then there was a long silence and then there was moisture in her eyes. _Was she crying? _

She finally hung up the phone, and took her hand away from mine. She slowly walked over to her bed and sobbed onto it. More like weeping.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Marissa asked.

Sammy didn't say anything. Then she mumbled a few words and went back to weeping.

"Can you repeat that?" Marissa vulnerably asked again.

This time she was a little more comprehendible. But just barely.

"Okay, that's it," Marissa said then she walked over to Sammy and lifted her. "Say it again." She said more firmly this time.

"Officer Borsch... hasn't came.. home. Debrah.. filed a.. missing person's.. report." Sammy honestly blubbered all that like a baby. But I felt a twinge of guilt. And sadness. And anger. And I wanted Caeser to rot in jail, if he did something to Officer Borsch.

Next thing you know Marissa is in tears, and pretty soon so am I.

**A/N: Really sorry I haven't updated. I will eventually though. And I have written out 2 of my story ideas, they're just in my locker. I'll publish them soon though. Updating has been kind of hard for me lately. So much stuff has been going on lately and I've just been busy with that stuff. But, as you know, I ALWAYS have time to update when I can. **

**SammyCasey4ever- I'll update My Life, Being Read Again, soon. Maybe this weekend. Sorry I haven't updated that in a while.**

**Cmmygrl- You have been the best reviewer ever, lately. Your reviews inspire me to update faster. **

**I just wanted to say that to my 2 big reviewers ever. :) Sorry if you feel left out or anything. I don't remember all the names and I wanted this to come out today.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapte****r might be short... And Im sorry for not updating. Im in hot water with basically EVERYONE in my family, so I haven't been allowed to do anything except mope in my misery. But I'm moving in with my mom soon, and she is gonna BUY me a laptop for Christmas, instead of buying one from a cheap creep. And if she doesn't get me one IM SORRY I LIED TO YOU GUYS... Again. **

**Sammy's POV**

Officer Borsch was gone. Kidnapped maybe. I'd bet my life on it, that Caeser is behind it. I stayed in my room, all day. Casey tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. It just made me sadder because of what happened with his shoulder.

"Samantha?"

I turned around from facing the wall and saw a nurse.

"Yeah?" I said glumly.

"Someone is here to see you. I wasn't sure if I should of have let them in or not... It's not any of your usual friends," she said with such, resentment. And her eyes seemed to say, 'Danger is near.'

"Yeah sure, let them in." I said fixing myself so I was sitting up on my bed. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

The nurse left the room and then two people came in. I looked at both of them, completely shocked. What were they doing here?

"Lena," I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," she smiled a sympathetic smile. She had been through the same thing a few months ago.

"And hello to you too Tippy," I smiled at the girl who had gone through so much with her parents. She really had gone a long way. She looked completely different, her hair was healthy, she had no split ends, her face was clean, she had clothes that fit her, she looked like a completely different person.

"Hi Sammy!" She grinned back at me.

"How are you?"

"Fine, now that I'm with Lena!" She grinned at Lena and gave her a hug.

Aww... so sweet.

"So what happened? You got boo-boo's everywhere." Tippy pointed out.

"I got into a fight with very mean people." I said looking at Lena.

"Tippy? Can you leave the room for a while, me and Sammy have to talk privately."

"Okay, Lena! I'll be with the toys."

"Okay, but stay there. If your going to the bathroom, you have to tell me. No matter where you go, always tell me."

"Okay, okay." Tippy said as she left.

"I really need to talk to you." Lena said in a whiper.

"About what?" I asked, leaning forward to hear her better.

"It's about Caeser."

**A/N: So again it's short. And again, I can't update that other story because Beatriz hasn't sent me the second chapter yet. **

**Cmmygrl- I'll answer a few questions, That story is Beatriz's, I'm not telling you what your surprise is :P and I have no idea if it's gonna have Cammy or Heather, or anyone else. I just change the names and minor stuff to make it relatable to Sammy Keyes. I don't know what she has in mind. I don't even know what most of the story is about.**

**And she's not exactly my friend. She's my ex's friend... We're kind of competing for him. He never tells us who he loves more, or anything, but I know in the end, he loves me more. He's definitely not like any other perverted guy out there, that's why I don't want to lose him, he is amazing! I just act like I like her so she won't know that I don't like her. But I know she says all this shit about me, because I go on my ex's Facebook. His name is Eric, I don't want to keep saying my ex. Anyway, I go on his Facebook all the time, because we trust each other enough to give each other our passwords, and not have to worry. But he gets jealous easily, he always reads my messages, only the messages between me and my guy friends -_- NOSY! Anyway, so I read about her talking shit about e all the time, and she's lucky that I haven't punched her in the face yet. **

**Me and Eric have a lot in common! We both love green, we love writing, we hate each other's friends (THATS complicated) and I have no idea why I broke up with him... Well I do actually. It's because last year, I was really shy to talk to him in school so his stupid friends (who hate me) made him mad by saying that I don't really like him, that the reason why I don't talk to him is because I like someone else, it was just really stupid.. Anyway so I broke up with him because the last month that we were going out, we were just constantly arguing... So I got mad and broke up with him. But know we talk all the time in school, on Facebook, on the phone, and on Monday he walked me home. **

**Wow... I talk alot. I just REALLY like him, he's like the bestest friend in the whole world! Wait, wasn't I supposed to be talking about me and Beatriz? Jesalina, you dumbass. You wrote a frigging paragraph about Eric for shit. **

**So.. Beatriz is Eric's friend, like I said before. And she is a big flirt, we have conversations on Facebook (like 3-way but like on facebook, and she always calls Eric, Babe -_- Anyway I gotta go.. And sorry for the long boring story... My life is just complicated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. But, I kidnapped Sammy! She has become my best friend in the whole world :D**

**Sammy: Yeah, right. She kidnapped me and forced me to like her.**

**Me -Gasps- I did not!**

**Sammy: When I get back home, I'm calling the cops on you.**

**Me: -Shoves Sammy in a closet- Okay guys, on with the story. :)**

**Casey's POV**

I needed time to think. I needed a way to keep Caeser off of Sammy's back. I'm pretty sure he knows that Sammy is alive. And now he knows who I am too.

Okay, Casey. Think. Think. Think.

I walked a little longer. I was due back at the hospital in about twenty minutes for a check up and to replace my sling.

It has been a very tiring day. Officer Borsche is _missing_. He's practically the only one who can help us with this. He's the only cop that Sammy trusts. And he's gone.

I checked the time and my eyes bugged out. I have not been walking for more that twenty minutes. I hate myself when I don't pay attention.

So I turned around and started walking quickly back to the hospital.

Too bad I didn't make it. Because not even three minutes later, I was ambushed. Totally unexpected.

I was ambushed by _girls_. Embarrassing right? Yeah, tell me about.

One of them had a gun. If that wasnt obvious from the metal black gun shaped thing sticking out of her pocket.

Two of them grabbed me by my arms and dragged me to a black sedan. Why does it always have to black sedans. Why cant it be yellow hummers, or blue toyotas?

While they finally managed to get me in the car, I realized that they were probably kidnapping me. Oh no. Why me?

When they started driving away, one of the girls who had dragged me to the car tried to start a conversation with me. I guess she was the nicer one of the three.

"Favorite color?" She asked.

"Green. You?" I asked awkwardly.

"Purple." She smiled. I didn't smile back. She kidnapped me for Christ sake.

"Why me?" I asked her quietly.

"Your associated with Caeser and he sees you as a threat. He saw you call the ambulance when you found that girl." She whispered back.

"Sammy." I clarified.

"What is she? Your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. We had a fight before she left and you know."

"So, you feel like this is somewhat your fault?"

"Yeah," I said glumly. I had been thinking about that too. "I was the one who didn't follow her out until the last minute. And then I had checked everywhere else except that alley." I threw my head back and sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." She said sadly.

"Why do you do that stuff?" I asked.

"I've been in the gang almost two years now. They're my only family. I don't have anyone else." She said in a high voice.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

She looked at me in surprise and then turned to the window. I heard her sniffling every once in awhile.

I went over to the other window and looked out too. I didn't even know this part of Santa Martina. I don't even think we're even _in _Santa Martina anymore.

I thought of Sammy. What if I never saw her again? A tear slid down my cheek as I pictured what they were going to do to me.

The girl looked over at me and shook her head as if she was sorry that this was happening.

Yeah well, it is.

**A/N: Writer's block. I need help! Any ideas?**

**Heather: Your too stupid to think of anything yourself.**

**Me: Your to much of a witch to succeed in anything in life.**

**Heather: I'm worth more than you!**

**Me: The only thing you'll ever be good at is laying on you back. Lazy piece of careless shit.**

**Heather: -Gasps and walks away-**

**Me: I meant every word.**

**Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I decided to update a few of my stories for Sammy Keyes and then update for Maximum Ride. And for the record, I can't update Being Heather or my crossover because I had those chapters written in my notebook and I still haven't found it yet. And I really don't feel like writing a whole different chapter for Being Heather because the chapter I wrote for it was perfect. Maybe I'll update my crossover soon. Maybe before Sunday? I don't know.**

**Sammy's POV**

"Is Caesar going to come back for me?" I asked her before she could tell me anything. I mean, Caesar was supposed to be in jail for a lifetime for three cases of kidnapping and who knows what else.

She nodded and I felt my heart drop. First Officer Borsch, now me and who knows maybe even Casey. Oh my God CASEY!

I pressed the little red button repeatedly and a nurse came rushing in. "What's wrong?" She asked out of breath.

"My boyfriend Casey, he had an appointment. Is he here yet?"

"Let me check." She said and then left quickly.

I shut my eyes and started panicking on the inside. What if they got ahold of him? Would they really do something so drastic? Something so cruel? I mean he's my boyfriend, and he didn't do anything wrong. Maybe I'm freaking out over nothing. Maybe he's in a room having a doctor replace his sling. Yeah, Sammy that's it. Wait, but wouldn't he have come to check up on me first? Oh my God.

The nurse came back in, looking troubled. "I'm sorry, Samantha. He didn't show up for his appointment."

"Call the police, he's been kidnapped." I said frantically.

The nurse rushed out to call and Lena gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sammy, I'm sorry that I got you into this." She said sadly.

"Wait, where's your baby?" I asked her just remembering that fact that started everything.

"With his stepfather," she said and patted my hand. "Sammy, I think I know where Casey might be. Or headed."

"Where? Please, tell me where." I pleaded.

She looked doubtful. "_Tippy_ knows." She whispered.

Well, I can't put Tippy in danger, now can I? I mean she is just a little girl. There's no way she can possibly know where they're going, can she?

**Casey's POV**

We were like an hour away from Santa Martina and I was so tired and hungry. But mostly hungry. I couldn't fall asleep, not now. Not until I'm back home.

I had to stay awake to see where we were going. We mostly went straight, and we turned only like three times. Easy to remember.

"Can we please stop for food? I won't try anything, please I'm just hungry." I begged. I was about to starve from malnutrition.

"Yeah, guys. There's a Wendy's coming up soon. We could all use the stop to rest up or something. I mean driving takes it out on you right, Semrah?" The girl in the back said to the one driving.

Semrah? What is that? No one's real name is Semrah. It's not even a name. Probably a back up name.

"Yeah, let's stop when we get there," She said. Then she looked at me through the mirror, "What do you want from Wendy's?" She asked.

"Can I have two five-piece nuggets, two homestyle chicken wraps (no cheese please) and a sprite?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure, anything." Then she went back to driving.

Finally some food. I stared out the window again and thought about Sammy. Did she know that I was missing? Was she furious? Was she scared? Hurt? Worried?

I worry about her well being even when I'm like miles away from her. Yeah, that's right. I should be caring about my well being but instead I'm caring about hers.

**Sammy's POV**

Two hours passed since Casey's whereabouts, and I'm thinking the worst. As in, he got kidnapped, bound and gagged. He got kidnapped and killed. Got kidnapped, beat up and dumped in a ditch somewhere along the coast of California or.. or.. Sammy just shut up. Don't pysch yourself out.

Lena and Tippy left half an hour ago, and if you were wondering, no. I didn't ask her about where Casey might be headed. I can't risk her safety for Casey's. But I'm still worried.

"Sammy!" My name was cried out by Marissa. She burst into the room with Billy, Holly, Dot, and Nike a second later and they all hugged me.

"We heard about Casey and Officer Borsch. We're in the Witness Protection Program, until they can find Casey and Officer Borsch." Marissa explained to me.

"Yeah, oh my God. They said that _we_ might be next. Which means that we have to go into hiding." Billy said after.

"New look too. We have to dye our hair, cut it and dress differently." Dot said after him.

"And, we have to sleep in a hotel that's totally secured." Holly finished.

"But.." I couldn't say it. What if Casey comes back? I won't know until the last minute. But I also can't risk my own life by staying here. I mean, I won't be much help to _anyone _if I don't go with them.

"Wait, but what about Grams and Hudson?" I asked them.

"They're coming with us. We made them promise to let them come because otherwise you'll be stubborn about coming." Marissa smiled at me.

So I guess everything is all taken care of. We'll see how it goes. But I really hope Casey's okay.

**A/N: Okay, there we go. Two updates in one day. I also heard that I was going a little too fast in the last chapter and I'm sorry about that. I rushed that chapter because I didn't know how to leave it or how to write it. So I guess that was a filler. **

**Anyway, Cmmygrl has been really nice lately by updating _alot _and I thought that I should show her how much I appreciate it by updating. I mean we all need to and I guess having only two people doing it isn't good enough but I mean we can try, right? **

**Cmmygrl is taking a huge risk by updating and publishing stories, and the only thing she asked for in return is for people to update. So here it is. I'm going to try and update the story awards' story now before I leave. **

**I'm going to go do my hair and I won't be able to update later on because of the amount of time and the fact that I've been kind of on the laptop longer than two hours. So yeah.**

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Casey's POV**

We stopped at Wendy's, 'Semrah' ordered my food, ordered whatever else the girls wanted and then she pulled into an empty parking lot space in the Wendy's parking lot.

"What's your name kid?" The girl in the passenger seat asked me.

"Why?" I challenged.

"We need to keep a record of our bodies. You know, inventory." Then she and Semrah laughed. My eyes widened. Were they serious?

"They're joking." The girl sitting next to me whispered. I nodded, hoping that she wasn't lying.

"I'm gonna get the food." Semrah said getting out of the car. The rest of us sat there in silence, barely acknowledging that she had left. After a few more seconds, "I gotta take a waz." The passenger girl said and then she left too. Maybe I could get answers out of the nice one.

"Do you think this is right?" I asked the girl next to me as soon as the other one left.

"It doesn't matter." She answered quickly.

"To me it does." I reasoned with her.

Her head whirled to face mine and she glared at me. "You might have a perfect life, but there are others out there who aren't so lucky!" She snapped.

"But that isn't my fault. That isn't right either, but I don't have control over that." I said gently.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You couldn't care less if I rot in hell or something, let alone be abandon in the streets." She gave me a harsh, cold glare before turning back to the window.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your little girlfriend of yours took something from me a few years ago." She replied in a tone that usually meant, _end of discussion. _

Is she on her period? Geez, I thought she was nice. Or at least have a _nice _conversation with me. But why did she keep glaring at me, and basically blaming me for her life issues? I don't even know. I mean, sure her parents 'abandon her on the streets' and she has no other family but did she have to take it out on me? But more importantly, what did Sammy have to do with this?

The other girls came back and they passed out the food. Well, at least they weren't cold heartless kidnappers who didn't feed their victims.

**Sammy's POV**

Lena came to visit me before I left to wherever Witness Protection people go. Apparently it's really top secret, and 'Men in Black' have to pick up me and my friends, plus Grams and Hudson.

"Sammy, problem." She said as soon as she walked in. Tippy was with her and her eyes were puffy.

"What happened Tippy?" I asked reaching down to pick her up. She started crying.

"See, that's the problem." Lena said sitting down on my hospital bed. I picked up Tippy, and sat down with her in my lap, she continued to cry.

"What do you mean?" I asked Lena.

"She's really wigged out about your.. _friend. _She really wants to tell, but I told her that you didn't want her to get into trouble." Lena explained.

"Tippy, it's okay. We'll find him." I said soothingly.

After a moment of crying she sputtered out some words. "But.. I know.. where he's... go-going." She said.

I sighed. I really wanted to know where he was going or at least where he's supposed to be headed but I didn't want to risk Tippy's life. Look at what happened to Casey!

"I know that you want me to find him but your life could be at stake." I tried to reason. Tippy shook her head stubbornly and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She thrust it into my hands then jumped up and ran out of the room.

"I'd better go catch her." Lena said then gave me a small smile and she too left the room.

I was almost afraid to open the note. What would it say?

_**Well maybe you should open it.**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**Well then.**_

Stupid conscious.

I opened the note very slowly and read what it said:

_**Kayla Rosetta**_

_**Age: almost seventeen.**_

_**Born: Mexico**_

_**Lifestyle: gang member. Abandoned almost two years ago.**_

What the heck? What was I supposed to do with this? I sighed and stuffed the note into my back pocket.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? Are Casey and Sammy's POV's related in a way? Do you think Sammy will ever realize what the note means?**

**Also, there will be a sequel to this. It's called What happened to Casey? Any guesses on what's gonna happen? But of course I have to finish this story first.**

**Review. **

**...I miss Cammygrl! :( _COME BACK!__  
><em>**


End file.
